


Efímero

by Mahiceit



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahiceit/pseuds/Mahiceit
Summary: Hyungwoon es el bello durmiente, con un gusto culposo por ciertas prendas de mujer, y más cuando se va dormir.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 4





	Efímero

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve que subir el capítulo antes porque me iban a borrar el borrador (valga la redundancia) así que: lo iré modificando, espero que les guste.

1, 2, 3 hu! somos Monsta X, muchas gracias por su trabajo. Las promociones para fantasía al fin se habían terminado y su manager les había prometido 2 semanas de vacaciones sin interrupciones, por lo que ahora los chicos tendrían libertad total.

Nos veremos en el departamento a las 9pm, haremos barbacoa coreana, kihyun y yo iremos a comprar las cosas, shownu y joheeon ustedes se encargarán de las bebidas, llévense a I.M y Hyungwoon... ¿Hyungwoon?- Minhyuk colocaba las manos en las caderas haciendo un puchero, pero sabía a donde iría Hyun y eso era a dormir como el principe del sueño que era. 

No sabía desde cuando había adoptado ese extraño hobbie, posiblemente se debía a que en varias ocasiones lo hacían vestirse de mujer, más que nada le gustaba los halagos que recibía, se sentía más abrumador cuando recibía cumplidos vestido de mujer; por lo que cada vez que tenía tiempo lo dedicaba a usar un babydoll, una bata de seda las cuales combinaban hermosamente con su cabello estilo _yorkie_ como lo había apodado monbebe.

Hyungwon se observaba detenidamente en su espejo, su hermosa figura resaltaba con su babydoll color beige completamente de encaje, cubriendo sutilmente sus partes intimas mientras que sus pezones podían verse desde el, su bata color dorada cubriendo su fino cuerpo pero sabía que algo le faltaba, necesitaba resaltar su outfit para dormir por lo que buscó entre sus cajones un par de calcetas beige, le encantaba la sensación las calcetas llegaban arriba de sus rodillas combinando perfectamente con su babydoll, terminó de girarse en el espejo...seguía faltando algo, abrió su cajón y sacó una gargantilla de tela dorada y sin más lo ató con un moño en su cuello ahora sí estaba completamente satisfecho y decidió irse a tomar una siesta; sus compañeros no lo molestarían, lo sabía y sin más decidió ignorar su teléfono para dedicarse a entrar al mundo de los sueños. 

Shownu, Joheeon y I.M habían llegado primero al departamento, cada uno cargando desde soju, cervezas y jugo sabiendo los gustos de los demás estaba mejor ser precavidos 

* * *

Chat Monsta XxX

Puppy: Ya estamos en el departamento ¿van a tardar?

Kihyun: Preparen la parrilla y coloquen la mesa, no tardamos en llegar, Minnie se ha excedido con las compras. 

Shownu: Yaa! No olvides que también estas invitado

W: Gracias shownu, Minnie ya me marcó y me regañó

Min: Obviamente, debes de venir a visitarnos!, nos haces falta...

Honey: Nos vemos entonces, no se demoren que tengo hambre

Puppy: ¿Quieren que levante a Hyun?

Min: nah déjalo, se despertará con el olor de la carne xD

Kihyun: y sino se despierta cenamos sin él :D

Shownu: Calmados, se despertara... 

Honey: si si, apúrense que tengo hambreeeeee

Min: Ya vamos hooooneeeeey 

* * *

Espero que no demoren tanto, ya me ruge el estomago - Jooheon estaba terminando de colocar los platos mientras Shownu e IM terminaban de colocar la parrilla y las cervezas 

¡Ya llegamos!- Minhkyun entraba alegremente al departamento, mientras que Kihyun se encontraba cargando las bolsas con la carne -Ya era hora que llegaran, Jooheon ya estaba haciendo pucheros- IM solo volteaba a verlos mientras que Shownu comenzaba a asar la carne

Eran las 11pm y nuestro bello durmiente seguía sin querer levantarse pero su estomago no lo dejaba descansar, y mucho menos cuando percibía el olor de la carne -aaagg ¿porqué debo de comer? Quiero seguir durmiendoooo- por un momento se olvido de como se veía y simplemente siguiendo sus instintos de supervivencia (comer) y salió de su cuarto mientras divisaba la cocina junto con la silueta de cada uno de los miembros.

Mientras tanto en la cocina

-Pero Shownu siempre nos mata el ambiente- Minhkyun estaba apunto de meter un pedazo de carne en su boca hasta miró hacia el pasillo, quedó atónito a lo que estaba observando, tanto que los demás no dudaron en voltear -HYUNGWON!?- Kihyun fue el primero en gritar mientras que el susodicho se encontraba completamente paralizado ¿cómo había olvidado que se encontraba vestido de esa manera?, estaba enfrente de sus compañeros, podía sentir las miradas clavadas en su cuerpo, comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, la sangre se le subía a las mejillas y con piernas tambaleantes estaba decidido a regresar al cuarto hasta que Shownu le habló - Hyungwon llegas tarde, siéntate- atónitos volteaban a ver a Shownu, no esperaban esa reacción, sabían que no era expresivo pero esta era una ocasión demasiado extraña. 

Hyungwon avergonzado decidió tomar asiento a lado de IM, sentía la mirada del menor de arriba abajo, escudriñandolo meticulosamente sin decir nada, mientras que enfrente de él Jooheon y Minhkyun boquiabiertos, Kihyun de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo sabía que kihyun no reconocería que Hyun se veía hermoso, pero trato de no darle importancia y comenzó a comer con los demás.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Hyungwon se levantó abruptamente de su asiento decidido a regresar a su dormitorio hasta que sintió que la mano de IM sujetaba su muñeca -Hyun no te vayas- lo miraba atentamente con una cara de mucha tristeza -Me siento incomodo, no era para que ustedes me vieran así, simplemente me descuide...- Hyungwon estaba a punto de llorar haciendo que los demás se levantaran y fueran a abrazarlo -eres un tonto Hyungwon, te ves hermoso- confesaba Kihyun que era débil al ver al más alto dolido - Te ves muy sexy pero yo sigo siendo el más hermoso de todos- Minhkyun le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa haciendo reír a Hyungwon por su comentario,- io, io, eres demasiado bello Hyun que me dan muchas ganas de besarte- Honey decía alegremente mientras que Shownu solamente lo observaba -Hyungwon... se que este no es el momento preciso pero me siento muy atraído por ti... ¿puedo besarte?-

Había un silencio total, nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar pero el comentario de Shownu los había hecho que se separaran del abrazo que le daban Hyungwoon, todos expectantes mirando a ambos, claro ellos también querían participar pero tampoco era como si fuese tan sencillo arrojar semejante comentario, definitivamente Shownu era el único que podía decir lo que pensaba directamente sin rodeos. 

* * *

Hyungwon solamente asentía, él mayor comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente rozando los labios de Hyun, una sensación electrizante recorría su cuerpo sintiendo como Shownu se aproximaba más a su cuerpo podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ambos, el beso era lento, degustando la boca de cada uno mientras los demás seguían observando con la boca abierta, el ambiente cambiando a uno más íntimo, más privado -¿Vamos?- Hyungwon se había separado del mayor, su corazón latía a mil por hora, podía escucharlo retumbar hasta en sus oídos, sin embargo Shownu solamente asentía sonrientemente hasta que Honey los interrumpía -¿también estamos invitados Hyungwon?- a lo que el más alto observaba a los demás, mirando de arriba a abajo a cada uno de los miembros, también habían sido afectados por la muestra repentina de cariño de nunu y él, de manera pícara se separo del mayor y volvió a decir -vamos- 

Los presentes iban detrás de aquella esbelta figura embelesados por el movimiento de la bata dorada, era hipnotizante como una persona fuese tan bella, y sexy a la vez; entrando al cuarto observaban como Hyungwoon se encontraba cómodamente en su colchón, piernas ligeramente entrecruzadas, labios entre abiertos y su cabeza ligeramente inclinada siendo sostenida por una de sus manos. 


End file.
